


Be Safe

by wilsonrogers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, everything hurts because the arrow writers love when we suffer, i miss them so much, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonrogers/pseuds/wilsonrogers
Summary: Felicity sees the life Barry and Iris have made for themselves, and wonders if it could've been different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/mogirl97/status/801445452835127297). i love westallen a lot and i wish olicity could've been happy along with them :/ also i didn't mean for this to have 666 words but what can you say, olicity breaking up can only be the devil's work

It’s time to head out. It should be a standard mission, but it’s not - they’re battling _aliens_ , of all things, and Felicity vaguely wonders when this has become her life. The situation was so bad they had to call in their friends from Central City, and even Sara’s crew had come to help, back from wherever they had been travelling. Everyone stands together in the lair, exchanging last minute _good lucks_ and _see you soons_ as they adjust their weapons, and Felicity lets her eyes wander. Beside her right, Cisco seems unsually tense as he fiddles with the comms, making sure everything is just right. Felicity wonders if he and Barry had a falling out - he hasn’t looked Barry in the eyes once the entire night. She hopes they’ll be okay soon. To her left, Thea looks uncertain, suiting up for the first time in months, and next to her sit Barry and Iris, heads close together, murmuring things only known to themselves.

The sight of Barry and Iris together so intimately resonates inside of her, and Felicity doesn’t like it. It’s deja vu, and all of a sudden Felicity is struck with the memory, one that is somehow distant yet familiar at the same time. Barry and Iris are replaced with her and Oliver, and she longs for his hands and his mouth and _him_ all over again. Felicity closes her eyes in frustration. _Calm yourself. You should be over him and you have a_ boyfriend _anyway_ , she thinks, over and over, but all she can see is Oliver, the unspoken things he had put into the touch, and the kiss.

“We’ll be fine. Kiss her,” Barry’s words from last year echo in her head, and Oliver repeats them. He leans down, and she never wants the kiss to end, but it has to because the world needs saving and who else to save it besides the Green Arrow? 

Opening her eyes, Felicity wishes it could’ve been different. She wishes she could be by Oliver’s side as well; it’s taking all of her self-control not to walk over to him and lay her head on his shoulder, just like the way it used to be. She itches to express her concern for him - just because they’re not together, doesn’t mean she can’t still care about him. Maybe they could’ve gone on some double dates with Barry and Iris; she can just imagine how fun they would’ve been. Her throat is dry, and he is the water to quench the thirst - _was_ , Felicity reminds herself fiercely. They could’ve been something, but obviously fate was telling them it wasn’t meant to be. Oliver had made mistakes, and they are unforgivable.

She is interrupted from her thoughts by Cisco’s gentle touch; she feels her mouth tilting up into a smile as she instinctively responds to the concerned look in his eyes. _I’m fine_ , and she is, justified by that false smile she plants on her face as she turns away just to see Barry give Iris one final kiss.

“Be safe,” Iris pleads as they part, and Barry nods.

“I love you,” he says quietly, but Felicity hears it, and as she looks up and makes eye contact with the one other person who would understand, she knows he hears it too. Oliver’s piercing gaze seems to reach deep inside of her and she knows that he too is reflecting upon how it was them last year, how they were everything until they weren’t.

Gulping, Felicity blinks and the moment is gone. “Good luck!” she chirps in a pathetic attempt to seem indifferent, and Oliver smiles slightly at her as he nods, before turning around and following the rest of the team.

  
And she wishes she could stop him, tell him how much he meant to her and how much he still means to her, but she can’t, because now the world needs saving once again, and who else but the Green Arrow to come to the rescue?


End file.
